


Ups and Downs of an relationship

by fandomnerd66



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot about how Tom Hiddleston tells Chris Hemsworth that he doesn't care about what the magazines say about them and says that he will love him forever no matter what.<br/>BEWARE: SLASH PAIRING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs of an relationship

I walked to the front door of mine and Chris’s house and I was about to turn the door knob when I heard someone running down the staircase and opening the door for me, “Oh thank god you are here” Chris said with worry and fear in his voice.  
I walk into the house and closed the door behind me, when I turned around Chris hugged me really tightly and I heard him starting to cry heavily so I kissed his neck, “Chris, speak to me what’s wrong?” I asked with worry in my voice and Chris answered “Come upstairs to our bedroom and I will tell you”.  
We ran upstairs fast as our legs would take us, when we got there I closed the door behind us, close the curtains and turn the light on. When I turned around Chris had his face buried into our pillows, I walked over and lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, Chris rolled over and positioned himself in my arms.  
“Now, what is that you wanted to tell me?” I asked and Chris answered “You know how you told Luke about our relationship, well the dickhead decided to tell the press and now our relationship is in every magazine known to man”, I was very astonished and I felt betrayed by my own publicist.  
“I don’t fucking believe it, I thought Luke would never ever betray me but I guess I was wrong” I said, with sadness in my voice, Chris turned around and look at me with sympathy in his beautiful cerulean eyes. Chris pushes me down gently and laid his head on my shoulder and one of his hands on my lean chest.  
“If we never met, we wouldn’t be in this mess” Chris said, starting to cry again and I said “I don’t care what they say, I will love you forever. Here’s a song I dedicate to you”.  
“If I never knew you, If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you”.  
Chris looked up at me and smiled “Tom, that was beautiful thank you”


End file.
